


49. Call Me When You Get Home

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus was already awake but had yet to show any signs of trying to leave, he was tracing over the runes on Alec’s back. His fingers warm and sure, but not asking for anything more. He didn’t seem to know that Alec was also awake. When would he next get to see Magnus? Next get to hear his laugh, kiss him until he couldn’t stop smiling like he had the night before, next get a full night’s rest beside him?





	49. Call Me When You Get Home

The night was swiftly falling away from them, the sunrise pushing in through the cracks of the curtains, opening the bubble they’d made for themselves the evening before to the rest of the world. Alec didn’t want to open his eyes. Didn’t want to push away the covers and face the day. He wanted to pull his boyfriend closer, wanted to kiss his cheek and use his warm chest as a pillow so he could listen and maybe dose to the soothing beat of Magnus’ heart. But people needed them both. Separately. 

 

Magnus was already awake but had yet to show any signs of trying to leave, he was tracing over the runes on Alec’s back. His fingers warm and sure, but not asking for anything more. He didn’t seem to know that Alec was also awake. When would he next get to see Magnus? Next get to hear his laugh, kiss him until he couldn’t stop smiling like he had the night before, next get a full night’s rest beside him? Their anniversary was closing in but every minute felt like an hour, every day a week. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up last night, didn’t want to ruin their evening by seeming like he was interrogating his own boyfriend. But the longer Magnus avoided mentioning it, brushing off any mention of where he’d been or who he was with, the more the suspicions and doubts and insecurities wormed their way into his head. Into his heart. Into his dreams and thoughts until he could think of nothing else.

 

He frowned as Magnus started lifting Alec’s arm, Alec didn’t even think before he was rolling until he was half on top of Magnus. He buried his face in Magnus’ neck and stayed there, relishing in the way Magnus’ laugh rumbled through his chest too.

 

“Alexander…” He said, as if he were aiming to scold but there was too much soft, naked affection in his voice, fingers started smoothing out the knots in Alec’s hair. 

 

“Sleep.” Alec mumbled, kissing the skin under his lips to try and persuade Magnus to not resist.

 

“I have to go, they’re expecting me.” 

 

“Screw them.” Alec grumped, swallowing down the flare of anger, who was it that demanded so much of his time? 

 

Magnus hummed, unconvinced. But not making any more of an effort to move. They stayed that way for another half hour or so until Magnus’ phone started ringing and he drew his hand away from Alec’s hair to answer it. This time Alec didn’t try to stop Magnus from leaving the bed, just watched him close the door behind him. He sank back into the pillows and tried not to think what it was that was making Magnus shut him out. Or what it was that Magnus was choosing to shut him out for.

 

The door opened again a few minutes later and Magnus reappeared, a mug of coffee in hand that he set on the nightstand nearest Alec. He sat down on top of the covers next to his legs, Alec obstinately stared at the ceiling. He could feel Magnus’ eyes on him. Could feel the temptation to just give in and sit up, smile, act like everything was fine. The only bit of that he did was sit up.

 

“I think you should stay at the Institute until I get back.” Magnus said quietly, his eyes slightly downcast. “With your siblings, then you’ll have things to do and you won’t even know I’m gone.”

 

Alec winced. “I’ll always notice when you aren’t at my side.”

 

“Alexander.” Magnus sighed but there was a small smile on his lips, Alec linked their hands together. “You don’t make this easy do you?”

 

“No,” Alec shrugged, “sorry.”

 

“I really should get going though.”

 

“I’ll stay at the Institute. Promise you’ll call me when you get home?” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand, trying to reassure him that they were okay even with all his complaining.

 

“Trust me, as soon as I’m back I’m coming straight to the Institute to find you.” Magnus said with a laugh, eyes sparkling and Alec felt his heart leap, he was so in love with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Can't believe only just reaching 50 and it's been years! 
> 
> Comments welcome, including prompts! <3
> 
> Find more and original work at [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
